<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always remember to never forget by kihyuks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956436">always remember to never forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks'>kihyuks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>candle!verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Modern Royalty, Secret Relationship, can be read as standalone if you dont want to read the main fic, hoseok is a guard, minhyuk is a prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minhyuk loves hoseok and he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. they can't be together publicly as minhyuk is the crown prince and hoseok is a guard in his palace, but regardless, they find a way to make it work.</p>
<p>(or, five moments shared between a prince and his lover)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>candle!verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always remember to never forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you dont need knowledge of like a candle in the rain to read this at all but it does link into the main story as it's a side story for that fic in the same universe and timeline!! im rly proud of this fic tho so i hope its enjoyable :3</p>
<p>HAPPY WONHO DAY!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A quiet knock on his door in the dead of the night has Minhyuk’s heart thumping in anticipation and excitement. He creeps up to his door, ever so light on his feet, and pulls it open slowly, careful to not let it creak too loud like it often does. On the other side of the door waits Hoseok, a shy smile on his face, and Minhyuk’s heart beats faster. “Good evening, Hoseok,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, my prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk pulls Hoseok into the room without an ounce of hesitance. It’s been too long since he’s been able to spend some time alone with Hoseok. Weeks, maybe months, even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok follows Minhyuk obediently. He lets Minhyuk lead him over to his grand bed covered in red silk sheets. Minhyuk sits, Hoseok follows. He allows Minhyuk to set the pace, choose what they spend their time doing. It’s not often that they’re able to spend any time together, not with Minhyuk being so busy doing his princely duties and with Hoseok being the best guard in the palace and often being on night shifts. The only time they can spend time together beyond talking the way a prince and his staff would do is during the occasional plans that their whole friend group makes, but even then they have to keep their relationship a secret, or in the dead of the night when no one is awake or aware of what’s happening in Prince Minhyuk’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have had a long week,” Minhyuk says. And despite only using those simple words, Hoseok knows exactly what he means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok moves so he’s sitting behind Minhyuk, resting back against his pillows, and pulls Minhyuk back against his chest. He rubs his thumbs into Minhyuk’s shoulders to massage him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk lets out a sigh and relaxes completely against Hoseok. “This is exactly what I needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I can tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s eyes slip closed as Hoseok continues to massage him, but every time he feels himself slipping into a sleep he forces his eyes back open. He can’t waste the precious time he has with Hoseok sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, Min. You’re tired,” Hoseok whispers into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not,” Minhyuk insists, but his body betrays him as he lets out a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he wants to stay awake, Minhyuk can’t help but fall asleep against Hoseok’s chest. The last thing he hears before he drifts off is a whisper of, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun has already set and the stars paint the deep blue of the night sky. Minhyuk takes a deep breath in as he steps out of the door to the palace and into their gardens. It’s rare that Minhyuk goes out into the gardens, that’s something his brother Kihyun does more than him, but an urge to walk around outside hit him when he was lying in his bed unable to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are no lights out here, so he only has the light that still shine out from the palace windows due to the staff working late to rely on. There’s a banquet coming up soon and so everyone’s working overtime to get it prepared. Minhyuk’s dreading it. He hates having to attend banquets and listen to the boring talk of members of other royal families from far away lands and rich people who made themselves a status. Every time one is held his father, the King, will point out potential candidates for Minhyuk’s future partner. But Minhyuk wants none of them. He has Hoseok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk sighs as he steps further into the trees and foliage. Leaves and twigs brush against his legs as he wanders deeper into the gardens. He has no direction he’s following, just following wherever his feet take him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Minhyuk strays further from the palace and closer to the walls that surround it, he hears a rustling sound from somewhere to his right and he whips his head around to take a look. It’s impossible to make anything out with such low lighting, but there’s the shape of a person slowly approaching Minhyuk. As they get closer, Minhyuk hears them say, “Oh, Prince Minhyuk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hoseok?” Minhyuk didn’t expect to find Hoseok out here, but he isn’t going to complain about a chance to spend time with the man he loves. It’s so rare that they get a moment together that every second of time they can spend together without the prying eyes of the King’s staff and the public is precious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok steps up to Minhyuk and then pulls him into a hug. He’s not usually one to initiate contact, especially not out in the open like this, but it’s so dark and there‘s no one else around out here - anyone who’s still awake is inside the palace preparing the banquet. “I’m so glad to see you. I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, too,” Minhyuk replies, squeezing Hoseok tight. “I could not sleep so I decided to come on a walk. I did not expect to see you out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on patrol around the border of the palace,” Hoseok explains. It’s a job he does often, but Minhyuk had expected him to be inside helping prepare for the banquet, too. The King is known to go overboard with his banquets and requires all staff, regardless of what their job title is, to assist in making sure the banquets run smoothly and have enough food and drinks prepared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk pulls back enough from the hug to press a soft kiss to Hoseok’s lips. “I love you,” he whispers against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the bright stars among the trees, a prince kisses his love over and over again. It’s a feeling he could never get sick of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s almost asleep, seconds away from falling into a deep slumber, when he hears his door open and then close again. He looks over, bleary eyed, confused, and sees Hoseok standing sheepishly at the end of his bed. “I know you said we need to spread out our meetings so we don’t get caught,” Hoseok says, pausing to gnaw on his lip, “but I missed you too much. I couldn’t stay away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok joins Minhyuk in his bed in an instant and within the next few seconds his lips are on Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk lets out a little surprised noise, but he’s quick to kiss Hoseok back with as much fervour as Hoseok kisses him. It’s a kiss of passion, one shared between lovers who have been apart for far too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk pours his love to Hoseok through the kiss, as Hoseok does with him. Every movement, every touch, all of them show Minhyuk just how much Hoseok loves him. They move together in sync, two bodies becoming one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok breaks their kiss for air. The only sound in the room is the sound of them panting as they try to catch their breath. He looks down at Minhyuk, their eyes connect, and all Minhyuk sees as he looks into Hoseok’s eyes is love, love, love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overwhelmed with the emotion he sees pooling in Hoseok’s eyes, Minhyuk tugs Hoseok back down for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hoseok isn’t having it, he breaks the kiss again and Minhyuk lets out a whine, annoyed that Hoseok won’t just give him what he wants, but that whine is cut off when Hoseok instead presses a kiss to Minhyuk’s neck instead. He starts off gentle, soft pecks in different places on Minhyuk’s neck, anywhere he can get access to, but Minhyuk starts to writhe in impatience. It feels good, the gentle kisses, but it’s not enough. Minhyuk wants more, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. Craves it like he craves air when you can’t breathe, like water after going on a run in the sweltering heat. He craves everything Hoseok could possibly give him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok gives Minhyuk what he wants, presses an open mouthed kiss to his neck before he bites gently at the skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Minhyuk breathes out. He grips Hoseok’s hair and tugs at it slightly as Hoseok continues to kiss along his neck exactly how he knows Minhyuk likes it. He can’t leave a mark, that’d be too dangerous and Minhyuk’d be in trouble in an instant, but oh how Minhyuk wishes he could. If he lived in an ideal world he’d proudly wear it, showing it off to everyone who can see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hoseok kisses again at a tender spot, Minhyuk has to pull him off. “Too much,” he mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok kisses Minhyuk’s cheek in an apology. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk looks over Hoseok’s face, at his flushed cheeks and hair that sticks out all over the place, and a smile breaks out over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. You are adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok buries his face in his hands in embarrassment, but Minhyuk can see the smile that breaks out over his face too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud knock on the door has both of them freezing in place. It’s almost 2am, no one should be awake right now, and he has no idea who would even knock on his door so late. Minhyuk has no idea what to do. He stays still, as does Hoseok, and hopes that whoever is out there will go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minhyuk? Are you awake?” Kihyun’s voice calls through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk hates to ignore his brother, but he can’t risk his relationship with Hoseok being found out. Kihyun would never tell anyone, he probably wouldn’t realise, but Minhyuk’s so scared that he’ll lose Hoseok if anyone finds out that he stays silent and lets Kihyun believe he’s asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps slowly getting further and further from the door until they disappear has Minhyuk finally breathing out and relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was close. We must be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Hoseok says, a frown on his face, “I shouldn’t have come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Hoseok, I am glad you did. I missed you so much. I just do not want you to get in trouble for being with me. I cannot lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok still looks worried, so Minhyuk kisses him gently, his hands on Hoseok’s cheeks. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Hoseok replies, finally smiling again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk’s heart swells in happiness. All he ever wants is to see Hoseok smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Prince Minhyuk, is there anything in particular you’re going to town for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk shrugs. “I have not seen the townspeople in a long time personally. It is always just us giving speeches to them. I would like to talk to them and get to know them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok pats his shoulder and lingers for a second longer than would normally be acceptable between a prince and his guard, but no one takes notice. No one notices the way Hoseok and Minhyuk look at each other with stars in their eyes. They’re all too busy being in shock upon seeing that the prince is walking around the streets of their town so casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken a lot of begging and convincing to get the King to allow Minhyuk to leave the palace and explore the streets as a civilian would, especially with only a single guard by his side, but eventually he had given in when Minhyuk insisted it would give the people a good impression of their family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cold breeze blows through the streets and Minhyuk shivers. He’s in a long sleeved dress shirt with suit trousers, but he’d forgotten his blazer back in the palace, which wasn’t his best idea as winter fast approaches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you cold, Your Highness?” Hoseok teases. He’d reminded Minhyuk to grab his blazer before he left, but somehow Minhyuk had still forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it, or I will have your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok gasps in mock offence. “You’d get rid of your favourite guard just like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Minhyuk hushes, looking around at the townspeople suspiciously, “you cannot reveal my secret like that.” He tries to stay serious, but he can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous their conversation is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk further into the bustle of people. Minhyuk scans over all the stalls selling various items that line the sides of the streets. The whispers when people recognise him become background noise to him. As uncomfortable as it can be, it’s just something Minhyuk has to get used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem like you’re on the look out for something,” Hoseok mentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun told me about a stall selling jewellery that I might like,” Minhyuk explains. Then, cheekily, he adds, “I was thinking I may buy a gift for my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok’s eyes widen ever so slightly, but he says nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I find my love, anyway,” Minhyuk adds as an afterthought, conscious of the people that may overhear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like hours of walking and greeting people who approach him, as well as taking photos with the people who are brave enough to ask, Minhyuk finally finds the stall he’s looking for. Kihyun had shown him the bracelet that Hyungwon had gifted him from the stall and the style of jewellery is instantly recognisable to Minhyuk. Delicate, silver chains adorned with shining colourful gemstones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon,” Minhyuk greets to the woman who stands behind the stall, presumably the person who made the jewellery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her kind eyes widen in shock at the prince greeting her, but she’s quick to dip into a bow. “Good afternoon, Your Highness. What brings you along to my stall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A close friend of mine told me about your jewellery,” Minhyuk explains, eyes scanning over all of the pieces on display for the ones that catch his eye, “so I thought I would come along and see for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Highness. Feel free to pick out anything you wish.” Then, after another bow, she turns her head to the side to call to a younger man with flaming orange hair who’s sitting a little further away looking bored. “Jooheon, did you have anything to do with this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man, Jooheon presumably, looks up in confusion and then he spots Minhyuk smiling at him and is quick to stand and bow. “Your Highness. I didn’t think you’d really come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Does Hyungwon know this man? He must do, but Kihyun was the one to inform Minhyuk about the stall, not Hyungwon, and it’s not like Hyungwon isn’t close enough to Minhyuk to tell him himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very suspicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minhyuk thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend said he would pass a message along to you about my mother’s jewellery. I see he did.” Jooheon bows once again. “Thank you for coming, Your Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk waves a dismissive hand. “The bracelet I was shown was beautiful. I had no choice but to come and see the rest of your creations for myself.” He scans over the jewellery once again and picks out a bracelet, necklace and brooch. Then, he turns to Hoseok who’s stayed silent by his side during the whole exchange and says, “Pick one, Hoseokkie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Your Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It never feels right for Hoseok to call him ‘Your Highness’. Minhyuk hates it, prefers when Hoseok calls him by his name or the rare instance of a pet name, but it’s sadly a formality they have to stick to in public.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok chooses a necklace which matches to Minhyuk’s own, but where Minhyuk chose one of a pale blue colour, Hoseok chose a bright pink. It suits him, Minhyuk thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would like these, please,” Minhyuk says and hands over the jewellery pieces he’s selected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the saleswoman bags up their items and Minhyuk overpays by quite a bit (he has the money, so he might as well support the hardworking people of their town, especially when they produce such beautiful creations) he promises to be back one day to purchase more, bids the saleswoman and Jooheon a farewell, and begins the journey back to the palace with Hoseok by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very kind of you to do,” Hoseok says when they make it back to Minhyuk’s room in the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The jewellery was beautiful and you could see the love and passion poured into it. Also, I wanted to get us matching couple necklaces, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok blushes a rosy pink, the same colour as the necklace he’d picked out. “You flatter me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I should.” Minhyuk leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Hoseok’s lips. “Now, my favourite guard, how about we try on our new purchases?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk storms down the hallways of the staff quarters with his head held high. He ignores the strange looks he gets because it never happens that the prince would be wandering around in the staff quarters and Minhyuk knows that if his father finds out he’s going to get in trouble, but he’s too down and upset to care. All he wants right now is to see Hoseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk finds Hoseok’s room with ease (the nameplates on the doors are very convenient for someone who has never entered this part of the palace before) and knocks on the door. Thankfully, no one is around in this particular corridor to witness him waiting outside the room of his guard, but Hoseok is taking a while to answer and Minhyuk’s anxiety is growing standing out here. So, even though he knows he probably shouldn’t, Minhyuk lets himself into Hoseok’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside he’s met with the sight of a shirtless Hoseok. Both of them freeze where they’re standing before Minhyuk registers that the door is still open and he rushes to close it and face away from Hoseok. His cheeks burn in embarrassment as if he’s never seen Hoseok without his shirt off before. “I am so sorry,” he mumbles, “but I needed to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hoseok asks from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And those two words set Minhyuk off into tears. His shoulders shake as he tries to keep his sobs inside, keep his tears at bay, but he can’t stop it. He keeps facing the door, his back to Hoseok, embarrassed that he’s breaking down like this in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Minhyuk, look at me.” Hoseok’s voice is a lot closer than it was previously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Minhyuk doesn’t turn around, staring at the floor in front of him as the tears stream down his face, Hoseok begs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so Minhyuk turns around, tears streaming down his face, and mutters, “I probably look terrible. You should not have to see me like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Hoseok cups Minhyuk’s cheeks and looks deeply into his eyes. “You’re as beautiful as you always are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat rises to Minhyuk’s cheeks, but he doesn’t mind, because Hoseok complimenting him and distracting him from his sadness is making it easier for him to stop crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come.” Hoseok takes Minhyuk’s hand and leads him over to his bed. He lies down on one side and leaves room for Minhyuk to lie next to him, an arm out to wrap around Minhyuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk fits perfectly into his arm and rests his head on Hoseok’s chest, right over his heart so he can focus on the rhythmic thump instead of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell me what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk sighs as he thinks back. It’s stupid, really, for him to even be upset, but he’s been having the worst week anyway filled with task after task after task and he’s completely wiped. He feels like he could sleep for a week, and so the exhaustion is probably what’s making him so emotional. “My father said I would never be a good king.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok scoffs. “As if he is even a good king.” His eyes widen in panic at his own words. “Shit, don’t tell him I said that. I’d like to live. Anyway, you’ll be the best king this land has ever seen.” He sounds like he truly means it, but Minhyuk still has his doubts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I, though? I have none of the qualities of my father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing,” Hoseok insists. “You are kind and compassionate and you truly care about your people and only want what’s best for them. Those are the qualities of a good king, one that will rule over this town and be loved by many.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words bring a smile to Minhyuk’s face. He always knows the right thing to say to make Minhyuk feel better. “Thank you, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hoseok whispers and kisses the crown of Minhyuk’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though he says those words, and he’ll never get tired of reminding Hoseok that he loves him. There really are no words in existence that can truly encapsulate the way Minhyuk feels for Hoseok. Hoseok is his everything, a constant in his life, and brings him endless joy and happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok may tell Minhyuk that he’ll be a good king one day, but Minhyuk knows that he’ll only ever be the best version of himself if he has Hoseok by his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hoseok,” Minhyuk says suddenly, hit with the urge to do something impulsive, but something that’s long overdue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you marry me?” He doesn’t have a ring and he knows that there’s no way that a marriage between them will happen anytime soon, not while the King is still ruling, but Minhyuk has to ask anyway. He has to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk sits up so he can look at his love (who is teary-eyed, because of course he is, he’s Hoseok) and smile at him widely, his own eyes shining with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot wait to one day rule with you by my side.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!!!! kudos &amp; comments appreciated!</p>
<p>twitter: <a href="http://twitter.com/changkihyks/">@changkihyks</a><br/>cc: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/">changkihyks</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>